The present disclosure relates in general to a system and method that allows for the transportation of an object to be moved, such as office furniture.
Proper practices in the transportation of office furniture, workstation subcomponents, and other large or heavy devices in an office environment are a consideration for companies and individuals. In the movement of large office furniture, conventional methods employ placing the furniture on a large, four-wheeled device. Moving the furniture with such a device generally involves at least two people.
Additionally, because of the configuration of conventional furniture moving devices, when using such conventional devices for moving a piece of office furniture, the total width and/or length of the unit to be moved increases, often substantially, adding to particular difficulty moving the office furniture through doors, around walls and corners, and the like. Further, the use of conventional devices may have an inherent lack of stability, and the office furniture being moved is may be prone to slipping or tipping over during transportation.
In some office environments, tables can weigh approximately 125 pounds, have a 6 foot by 4 foot area, and have irregularities throughout the shape of the table, making the transportation of such a table particularly challenging.